What They'll Never Know
by broken-smiles13
Summary: Stay away...' I can't! 'It should be easy for a Kuchiki.' It isn't! The Kuchiki Clan has spoken. She has to obey. Rated T for now.


Disclaimer: I own nothing save for the plot.

"_Stay away_."That was supposed to be easy, right? The clan wanted the twenty-ninth heiress to the Kuchiki clan to have absolutely nothing to do with Kurosaki Ichigo."_Stay far away_."Right.

That was easier said than done.

It was after the Winter War, the peace had finally begun to sink in. This, of course, was when her clan had the audacity to discuss her future. A possible she should and should not be seen she could "afford" to never see the man that topped their third list was the same man she was watching broke her heart.

-X-

"Kuchiki Rukia…?"Said Shinigami looked up, turning her attention to the scrawny man who held out a piece of parchment.A summons.

She stood, approaching him."You… You have-""A summons. I know." She looked up, smiling slightly. She felt bad for him. "They should have just sent a Hell Butterfly." Taking the paper, she dismissed him, flicking it open with her thumb._Kuchiki clan __immediately_.'Great.'

-X-

"This clan has done so much for you… And you dare to refuse me a simple request? To stay away from a human?"

Rukia stared at the old man. Her eyes narrowing. Of course they were going to hold her adoption over her head. Though she noticed that he had left out the fact they were also trying to force her to marry another noble. Yes. Such a simple, little request. Turning her head, she searched her brothers face for a sign, anything."Nii-sama! Please!"Byakuya stayed silent, keeping his eyes on Hideyoshi. There had been a time where Byakuya's silence had comforted her. But now… These was not one of those times."I will admit that Byakuya had no prior knowledge to any of our plans. Though he hasn't objected, has he? We want what is best for you. And this is just that."Rukia stood, livid."Rukia…"The petite Shinigami turned to face her brother."You may leave." Byakuya kept looking forward. No expression on his turned and left.

-X-

was starting to hate it. She had decided after the clan incident that there was no comfort in it."Rukia…?" She looked up to see hazel eyes staring intently at her. It made her chest tighten."It's nothing, Ichigo." She looked down, hopping out of the closet. She looked up when he had stepped forward, expecting him to say something or ask another question. He didn't. What he did do, she didn't expect at all. One of his strong hands reached out and grasped her arm, the other came under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. His hazel eyes bored into her violet ones."_Stay away._"'Impossible…'"Rukia…" This time when he said her name, his voice was firm. "Please tell me."She shook her head, denying his request and trying to escape the hand that was forcing her to look at him. He did move his hand, but to her other arm instead. His grasp firm, but not made her heart skip a beat."Rukia… Please?"Her eyes closed, looking down. He sighed, letting go and walking towards the door."You're coming down for dinner, right?""Yes."That's when he left…… And that's when she broke down. She wasn't openly crying, just kneeling on the floor and tugging at her own hair, pain expressed on her visage."_Stay away_."'I can't!'"_It should be easy_."'It's not! It's impossible!'"_After all that we have done for you…_"

'I don't care!'

Her mental war raged on for seven more minutes at least before Isshin beckoned her to dinner. Her head snapped up and the words swirling in her head stopped, if only for a few seconds."Yes. I'm coming!"

-X-

Pushing her empty plate away some, Rukia smiled at Yuzu."That was wonderful Yuzu."Yuzu beamed. "Arigatou, Rukia-chan!"Karin spoke next, her attention on Ichigo."Ichi-nii?"Hazel eyes rolled upwards, looking at his sister."Hm?""You look out of it…" Ichigo laughed, darkly. "Heh. Sorry."_Yeah. I'm the one distracted… He looked at Rukia out of the corner of his eye, studying her carefully. As usual, she was using her schoolgirl act on his father, smiling brightly, and chatting animatedly with Isshin and Yuzu. Pushing his chair back away from the table, he stood, stretching his back before he picked up his empty plate. He walked over to Rukia, leaning over her to take her plate. She looked up at him as he walked away."Thanks…" She murmured before she joined back in on Isshin's and Karin's conversation. Yuzu followed him into the kitchen with the rest of the plates."I can get it, Ichi-nii." She filled the sink up, picking up the dish soap and squeezing it into the warm water."Nah, I'll help." He smiled at her, taking the plates from her and putting them into the water."Ichi-nii?""Yeah?""What's wrong?" Yuzu stared at him, drying the plate he had handed her. Ichigo considered the question and how to answer it, tilting his head slightly and scrubbing a plate."Rukia's a little upset. It's kinda got me worried. She didn't tell me what's up.""Oh…" Yuzu nodded with understanding. "Well, I hope she feels better." She emptied the sink, drying the last dish and setting it in the cupboard. Ichigo turned to leave. "Yeah. Me too."_

_-x-_

_WOO. First chapter up. It's kinda short and slightly OOC :/ But I'll fix that in later chapters. R&R Pleassseeee_


End file.
